Undercover
by StarCannon
Summary: When Clark sees Lana again after 4 years, he falls in love all over again. Unfortunately, she is already dating Whitney. Can Clark hide his feelings and hope they disappear? CLANA FIC!
1. ChApTeR OnE

**Undercover** by **_Electric Spyro_**  
  
A.n. it's another fic by me!!!! n guess what - it's the clana fic i told u about in my other story Poltergeist (which you should read btw)!! it's very vaguely based on the chick flick Whatever It Takes but not entirely **1)** because i don't wanna make a fic EXACTLY like a movie cuz thas pointless really.. and **2)** because i haven't seen that movie in years so i don't even remember that much of it  
  
also i have finished this fic already. this means that updates will be faster (as long as you guys review) and i can inform you there are eight chapters plus and short epilogue (cuz i felt like it) unless i counted wrong which isn't entirely outta the question  
  
SO i'm sure you don't care about any of what i just typed soooo here ya go! chappy 1!

enjoy!

* * *

The chirping of the morning birds outside Clark's window slowly brought him out of his much needed sleep. He blinked open his eyes immediately being greeted with the blaring sun blazing through his bedroom window. Rubbing his eyes in a weak attempt to help him awaken more, he glanced over at the clock. It was 6:56 AM. And that's when he remembered what he'd been dreading last night before he'd gone to bed. He dropped his head back onto his pillow in frustration wishing he hadn't woken up at all.  
  
Today was the day. Today was his first day of high school.  
  
"Clark?" Martha Kent's muffled voiced questioned through Clark's door plastered with posters of planets and star formations. "Clark? Are you up yet? Today's your very first day of high school! You don't want to be late do you?"  
  
"No, I'm coming," Clark answered through his pillow. Later, after he was sure his mother had gone, he added, "in about 30 more minutes."

* * *

An hour later, Clark stumbled down the stairs wearing the new pair of jeans Martha had gotten him and a red and blue plaid shirt. His hair was damp from the shower he'd just taken and his eyes still showed that he was about half awake.  
  
"Clark! You're barely going to make it to school on time! Here, take this," - his mother shoved a pop tart in his hand - "and eat it on you way. You can run and get there before 8 can't you?" She looked into his eyes eager to hear an answer.  
  
Clark just knodded feeling that the way she was acting was entirely too enthusiastic for the morning.  
  
"See you after school, Sweetie, "she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "and let me know how your first day went."  
  
He smiled weakly and made his way out of the house shoving in huge mouthfuls of his pop tart.

* * *

When Clark reached the street of Smallville High, he kicked off his super speed and jogged the rest of the way to the school. Slowly the huge form of the building began to appear behind a vast parking lot crowded with cars and students. A red and yellow banner above the entrance read 'Welcome Back Crows!' He swallowed and tried to put on the most confident face he could muster as he made his way to the school.  
  
As he passed groups of upper-classmen, he heard quiet mumbles and giggles. He wasn't sure if they were about him, but Clark could already feel the pressures of high school lowering themselves onto him. So many girls he saw were wearing gobs of makeup and complained tirelessly about how terrible they looked to guys with perfect haircuts and perfect bodies. Every so often he saw one or two kids who were sitting on the benches by themselves or getting mocked at my the preps.  
  
So far, all these new thoughts were bringing Clark out of his sleepy daze and pressed worry into his mind. Why couldn't he recognize anyone? Would he too have to sit alone on a bench and be mocked at?  
  
"Clark! Your here!"  
  
Clark's heart leaped as he heard the familiar voice of Pete Ross, his best friend. He saw him sitting on the steps of the school with Chloe Sullivan, another one of his friends.  
  
"Pete! Chloe! Boy, am I glad to see some recognizable faces!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, looks like we're the only kids from our school that are going to Smallville High." Chloe looked around as if to catch eye of someone else she would know.  
  
"Hey, there's Lana! We haven't seen her in like years!" Pete stated.  
  
"Who's Lana?" Chloe asked curiously.  
  
"You wouldn't know her. She went to 5th grade with us. Remember, Clark?" Pete looked over at Clark hopefully.  
  
Lana....Lana...of course! Lana Lang! How could he have forgotten her? He'd had the biggest crush on her in 5th grade. He rememebered that was the only year of school when he could hardly wait to get there so he could see her. Wow, that was four years ago...had it really been that long?  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Where is she?"  
  
"Over there by that tree."  
  
Clark looked in that direction and felt something inside him explode like a firecracker. It was Lana. She hadn't changed at all. Except maybe vertically. Her hair was still shoulder length and a silky dark brown. Her face still looked so smooth and soft and her smile was exactly like it was so many years ago.  
  
"Wow..." he blurted out accidently.  
  
"What?" Pete asked frowning.  
  
"N-nothing. Nothing. I just didn't expect to see - "  
  
RING RING  
  
"That's the warning bell. We better get going to our first hour class. What do you have, Clark?" Chloe said standing up and pulling out her schedule.  
  
"Um..." - he checked his schedule - "Physical Science. Then Art, then honors algebra, then spanish 2, then world history, then honors english, and p.e." Clark explained as they all heading into the school.  
  
"Two honors classes? And you skipped over spanish 1?" Chloe repeated with awe.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Pete asked smiling. "Clark's too smart for his own good."  
  
"I just figure if we have to go to school, why not make the best of it?" Clark admited openmindedly.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you 2nd hour then, Clark." Chloe wisked off to her class and Pete turned the corner leaving Clark to walk to his first class alone.  
  
As he turned to climbed up the stairs he nearly ran into to students standing in front of the stairwell.  
  
"Excuse me," he muttered before looking at their faces. His stomache turned. It was a tall blonde guy with an annoyed expression and - "Lana!"  
  
"Sorry," she muttered pulling herself and the guy aside. Then she looked back at Clark with curiousity and narrowed her eyes. "Wait, how do you know my name?"  
  
"I'm Clark. We went to fifth grade together," he explained smiling. His grin slowly faded as he noticed that Lana looked as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "You probably don't remember - "  
  
"Hey, you tryin' to use a pick up line on my girl?" the guy announced with annoyance.  
  
"No!" Clark added quickly seeing the angry in the guy's voice and face. Why didn't Lana remember? And who was this guy who called her 'his girl'?  
  
"Of course! Clark Kent! How could I have forgotten about you!" Lana suddenly blurted out smiling with great happiness.  
  
"What? Was he your little boyfriend in grade school?" guy wondered still feeling rage bubbling inside.  
  
"No, Whitney, quit being so over-protective. Clark and I were best friends that year," Lana explained looking at the guy. She then turned to Clark still grinning broadly. "You know, I'd love to sit down with you and catch up on the last four years sometime. Maybe during lunch today?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, me too." Clark felt his mouth go dry. Not his dumb shyness again...  
  
"Ok, great. We better get to class." Lana reached up and kissed Whitney on the cheek and rushed off.  
  
She wisked away causing her hair to swish silently. He turned back to Clark. "Sorry I kind of exploded a little. It's just a lot of guys tend to - "  
  
"No, it's okay. So Lana's your - um - I mean, she's...dating you?" Clark asked hoping the answer would be negative.  
  
"Yeah, we met over the summer." Clark lowered his head sadly. "So I guess we have science together. Take it from a guy who's flunked this class two years in a row already - it's not that easy," Whitney said as he climbed the steps along side Clark.  
  
"I've always liked science. I think it'll be pretty easy for me," Clark admited still feeling terrible that Lana had a boyfriend and even more terrible when he realized the guy going out with her was trying to be his friend.  
  
"Well, maybe you can help me to actually pass it then," Whitney exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Right." Clark faked a smile and reached his a desk in first hour class just as the bell rang to announce the beginning of school.  
  
'High school with Lana Lang...this should definitely be a good year,' Clark thought in his mind optimistically.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE :o) 


	2. ChApTeR TwO

**Undercover** by **_Electric Spyro_**

A.n. thanx for the reviews. yup yup - whitney lana clark fanfics r goood stuff. lol.

okiedokie. chappy 2! enjoy!

* * *

'Come on. Ring already.'  
  
It was fifth hour. Ms. Lasso was lecturing about the spanish verb _estar_ at the front of the class and, by the looks of it, no one was even remotely interested in what she had to say. Most of the students were still feeling tired from their summer vacation and Clark counted at least five kids who had fallen asleep. Four sophmores sitting towards the back were playing Spades and another was crouched over listenin to his I-Pod. Clark was surprised the teacher hadn't noticed any of this especially with the large, round glasses she wore that magified her eyes to an unbelievable size.  
  
'Ring. Come on.'  
  
Clark's right leg began to bob up and down impatiently. The bell should've rung ten minutes ago! Lunch was going to start! Had to get down to the cafeteria and see Lana again. He couldn't believe she actually remembered him. Maybe she thought about him sometimes just like he did with her...  
  
'Come on. Come - '  
  
RING RING  
  
'Yes!' Clark julted out of his desk and followed all the other hungry students down to the lunch room.  
  
He paid for his lunch (pepperoni pizza and a bag of chips) and scanned the room for Lana. Sure enough, he spotted her at a table near the back. He smiled and walked quickly to her.  
  
"Hey," Lana greeted when she saw him. She slid her chair aside so he could pull up one next to her.  
  
"Hi," Clark answered trying his best to smile. It was hard to control his actions when his feelings were overwhelming inside him.  
  
"So, how have you been?! You look like you grew about two feet since we last talked," Lana exclaimed laughing.  
  
Clark grinned taking in her every move. "Yeah, I'm great. I guess after 5th grade I just kind of shot straight up."  
  
Lana continued to laugh. Clark couldn't have been more happier.  
  
"So, what's happened since 5th grade? Anything interesting?"  
  
Clark thought for a while and then answered simply, "Nope."  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No dances or parties?"  
  
"Nope. I tend to stay away from stuff like that." He failed to mention the fact that he didn't get invited to most of them.  
  
"No other girl in your life?"  
  
Clark hesitated staring straight into Lana's glowing eyes. He wanted to say, 'How could I have been with anyone else when I've always liked you?' but all that came out was, "Nope. Not unless you count Chloe. But she's just a friend."  
  
"Come on, Clark. You haven't even had a crush on anyone since 5th grade?"  
  
"Well, I.." he swallowed trying to think of the best words, "I have had my eye on some one..."  
  
"I knew it. Do I know her?"  
  
Clark shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Y-yeah. I think you might."  
  
Lana gave a devilish smirk and took a sip from her soda. Clark took this opportunity to change the subject.  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm about the same. Nothing interesting really. Except Whitney Fordman - the guy you met in the stairway. We've been going out for about two weeks now. Of course he's terrible with dates so he probably has know idea it's been that long," Lana admited.  
  
Clark knodded and looked down at his own lunch which he hadn't even touched yet. "Yeah, Whitney seems....nice."  
  
"He is," Lana agreed ignoring the fake way he'd said 'nice'. "He's very nice and very sweet, but he's also very clueless. I mean, how can he have flunked Physical Science two years in row? Being the only junior in a freshmen class must get uncomfortable sometimes."  
  
"Yeah," Clark said feeling as though the last thing he wanted to talk about with Lana was her boyfriend.  
  
"I wish I could help him some how..." Lana let her voice trail off as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty good at science. Maybe I could help him. And you too." Clark suddenly added, "I-I mean if you need help..."  
  
"I actually I could use a tutor, but Whitney needs it way more then me. Maybe I could talk to him and see if he'll let you help him," Lana said with renewed happiness in her voice.  
  
At first, Clark was a little reluctant. He'd only said he'd help Whitney so that he could get closer to Lana. But then he realized how wrong that was. Lana was very happy with Whitney. He shouldn't try to tear them apart so he could selfishly have Lana to himself. Besides, Whitney really did need help. What could it hurt?  
  
"Okay. Sounds great."  
  
"So, if you give me your phone number I can just call you and let you know his answer," Lana explained handing Clark a napkin and pen.  
  
His number? He'd never given his phone number to a girl before. Chloe didn't even know it. Of course, it wasn't like she was actually going to use it any other time then this. She'd probably throw it anyway as soon as she was done calling him. He quickly scribbled it down on the napkin and handed it back to her.  
  
RING RING  
  
"I'll call you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He headed toward his 6th hour class in a better mood then before.

* * *

Clark couldn't help but sit by the cordless phone in his loft eagerly waiting for Lana to call. So far it had rung twice, and both times it had been a telemarketer. He was starting to doubt what she'd told him earlier when suddenly the phone rang. Clark sprang up and answered it after taking a breath and trying to act like he hadn't been waiting for her call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Y-yeah," he couldn't help but smile to himself at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. "This is Lana, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I talked to Whitney," she explained as if Clark and her had been best friends their whole life, "and he said it sounds great. He's going to be at the library on Saturday at one. Can you make it?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you gonna be there?" Clark suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and mentally smacked himself. How desperate did _that_ sound?  
  
"Um...maybe. I have a history report I could get started on..." Lana said slightly uncomfortable. "We'll see what happens."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Clark swallowed. 'Stop acting stupid, Clark!!!' he screamed silently into his head.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you around school." Lana exclaimed ending the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Clark put the phone down and smacked his forehead with the palms of his hands.  
  
"I am so pitiful," Clark stated aloud. 

---

a.n. don't worry - clana is a comin'! lol


	3. ChApTeR ThReE

**Undercover** by **_Electric Spyro_**

a.n. thanx for the reviews. i kno i'm updatin pretty fast. i hope u readers can keep up. lol :o)

okiedokie here's the next chapter - enjoy!

* * *

Clark's first week of high school hadn't been the greatest. He'd met a few new friends, but there was always those preppy popular cheerleaders patrolling the hallways endlessly searching for more freshmen to invent jokes about. Clark found them to be extremely fake and ignored their stupid remarks as long as he could. But, sadly, Clark discovered from the morning announcements made by the dean of students that Lana had made it on the cheerleading squad. Clark only hoped they wouldn't suck her into their world of ignorance.

Fortunately, Saturday came quickly. Clark hadn't been able to speak to Lana very often. Their only class together was honors English, but her desk was on the other side of the room where he couldn't talk to her. Lunch was about the only twenty minutes he spent with her and Clark made sure to spend it well. Maybe they would get some more time to converse in the library if she even decided to come.

Clark found Whitney at a table towards the back of the research section of the library. He kept running his fingers through his hair and sighing hopelessly. Clark realized he definitely had his work cut out for him.

"Hey Whitney," Clark greeted sitting next to him and setting his bookbag on the table.

"Hey dude," Whitney retorted taking a final look at his science book before giving up and slidding it over to Clark. "Man, I really hope you understand this cause I'm still stuck."

"Oh, this chapter's on atoms. That's pretty easy," Clark exclaimed trying to sound like a helping friend instead of a teacher.

"Yeah, I get the that oppositely charged atoms attract and all that stuff. But that's about it," Whitney informed smirking. "I guess that's true for my love life too."

Clark was a little take back by Whitney swinging the subject like that. "What do you mean?"

"Lana and I have nothing in common," Whitney explained. "I met her at the beach. I love the beach, but she was only there because her friends begged her. And she's all into saving endangered animals and rainforests. I just find that really boring."

"Then, why are you together?" Clark asked slowly loosing interest in ionic bonds with atoms of nonmetals and metals.

"Because she's an amazingly beautiful girl. And she has a great mind," Whitney said dazily as he too forgot about homework. "I mean, who wouldn't want to date a girl like Lana?"

"Yeah..." Clark agreed softly as he focused on the chip in the table. So Whitney really didn't feel Lana should be with him. Maybe he could subconsiously plant the idea in Whitney's mind that he should break up with her. But then again....Lana always looked so happy with Whitney. She smiled whenever she spoke about him. He couldn't hurt Lana just because he felt Whitney wasn't the right guy for her. If Whitney was the one she liked, then Whitney was the one she should have. "You know what, Whitney?"

"What?" Whitney asked flipping through a science magizine with little interest.

"I think I might be able to help you have more in common with Lana."

Whitney looked up at Clark with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"I mean, I've known Lana since fifth grade. I know alot of stuff she likes and dislikes. I can give you some pointers and maybe you'll get more in common." Clark felt a feeling deep down inside his heart that was screaming at him to not do this. He quickly shoved it aside and smiled at Whitney.

"Listen, I appreciate the favor, but you're already helping me in science and now you wanna help me with my girlfriend? Don't you have a life to live?"

Clark looked down at his hands. "Not much of one."

Whitney suddenly felt bad for Clark. He'd seen and heard people laugh at him and make stale farm boy jokes. A plan began to form in his head...

"I got it," Whitney said smiling. "If you help me with science and Lana, I'll help you with your clothes and your reputation."

"What's wrong with either one of those?" Clark asked looking back at Whitney with bewilderment.

"Clark, flannel is not even close to being cool. Neither is your reputation. Trust me, I can get you up there with me. Hell, you might even be drafted into the football team!" Whitney exclaimed. A few people near by shushed him angrily.

"I don't know..." Clark never really wanted to be in the lime light.

"Come on, Clark. I want to repay you for want you're doing for me." Whitney stretched out his hand. "Deal?"

Clark thought about it for a few seconds and then grinned taking his friend's hand. "Deal."

"Now, about these valence electrons..."

* * *

Clark and Whitney spent an hour in the library unfortunately getting no where. Clark decided he would go search for more descriptive books to help and Whitney stayed at the table stuggling just to have the patience enough to read the information infront of him. As Clark scrolled through the narrow rows of books, he heard a voice on the other side of the shelf infront of him. It was Lana.

"I'm serious, Ryan. I already have a boyfriend," Lana announced straightforwardly.

"You just keep playin hard to get dontcha?" a male voice said flirtaciously.

"Ryan, I swear I'm going to scream if you don't leave me alone. We went out in seventh grade! We don't even go to school together anymore. Can't you just forget it?" Lana asked with annoyance.

"How can I forget you? You know you want it. And you want me to give it to ya," Ryan stated in a deep seductive tone.

Clark's eyes widened has he saw Ryan advancing on Lana through the many books blocking his view. Without thinking, Clark rushed around the shelves and walked up behind Lana grabbing her hand and lacing it through his. "Hey," he exclaimed looking at Lana, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Lana looked utterly confused as Clark pecked her on the peck and then smiled at her. He turned to Ryan and his smile slowly faded.

"Who's this?"

"He...uh..." Lana was speechless. What the hell was Clark doing?

"I'm Ryan - a distant friend of Lana's. You must be her..." - Ryan noticed Clark's muscles that looked as if they could crush a car - "....ya know - I was just leaving."

As soon as Ryan raced out of their sight, Clark nervously let go of Lana's hand. "Sorry. I..uh...it just sounded like he was bothering you and I didn't know what else would drive him away."

"Thanks." Lana smiled and then started to laugh with relief. "For a minute there I actually thought you were serious when you grabbed my hand!"

Clark joined her in laughing but inside he felt a huge pain tearing in his heart.

'I guess Whitney really is the one she wants,' Clark admited to himself. 'I just hope I can help.'

* * *

smiles nervously looking at the many clana readers who want to punch her right now i swear! the clana is coming! just KEEP READin ;o)


	4. ChApTeR FoUr

**Undercover** by _**Electric Spyro**_

A.n. hey guyz. guess what - it's another update! yes, i kno, it's fast. warning to clana shippers: this chappy might wanna make u punch me. lol

enjoy!

* * *

As Clark was about to enter the school the next day, Whitney ran up towards him.  
  
"Okay, here's the scenario: I'm meeting Lana between 3rd and 4th hour at her locker. What do I do?"  
  
Clark looked at Whitney and almost bursted with laughter. Lana was right - he was clueless. Clark shrugged looking back at the ground. "I don't know. Compliment her. Tell her you like her hair or her shirt. Little stuff like that."  
  
"Really?" Whitney retorted as they both entered the school and weaved through the throngs of students.  
  
"Yeah. Don't take everything so seriously. Relax. Be yourself." Clark swallowed hard as he flipped the combination lock on his locker. He should be taking his own advice.  
  
"Okay. So, should I ask her to go somewhere? Maybe see a movie at my place? Or does that sound to forward?" Whitney wondered with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Clark stuffed in books into the locker and then looked up at Whitney unbelievably. "It's hard to believe you're a junior in high school you know that? Most juniors shove guys like me around."  
  
Whitney knodded. "I know. I know. That's why I want to keep this quiet. Just between you and me, I've never really been in a relationship. Now that I've got one, I really don't wanna screw it up."  
  
"Yeah, well, I suggest you just be friendly with her for now. She's really quiet and shy so I don't think asking her out right out of the blue is going to get her to like you any better," Clark said slamming the locker shut.  
  
"Okay, asking her to go somewhere: no. Giving her a compliment: yes. That it?"  
  
Clark sighed and knodded. "For now."  
  
"Great. Thanks, man." Whitney started to walk away, stopped, and turned back. "And Clark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't wear that shirt again. Makes you look like a nerdy farm twirp."  
  
Clark gave him a sour look as Whitney jogging away. He looked down at his gold and red plaid shirt and shook his head. He desperately needed some fashion tips.

* * *

"Chloe? Are you here?" Clark knodded on the door marked 'Torch Office' and slowly walked in.  
  
Five computers and a wall stapled with dozens of magizine and newpaper clippings met Clark's eyes. As he looked around taking it all in, his blonde-haired, energetic friend popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey, Clark. Come to help me print out my first ever edition of the Smallville Torch?" Chloe asked as she walked over to the copy machine to check on it.  
  
"Um, no. But congrats on becoming the Torch's editor," Clark stated smiling sweetly.  
  
Chloe returned the smile and then made her way to the nearest computer and started typing away. "So far I've missed two due dates and have a whole page that's blank. I don't suppose you could help me fill it?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
After a short pause Chloe finally asked, "So, what brought you here? Hot, new gossip?"  
  
"No," Clark said feeling a little uncomfortable. "I need help with my wardrobe."  
  
"Really? Clark Kent's finally turning in his beloved flannel for an upgrade?" Chloe asked intrigued.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. But I don't know what to get or how I'm going to pay for it," Clark said sadly.  
  
"And you're asking me for help on the subject?"  
  
Clark sat down in the nearest chair. "I know you're not a total fashion bug, but you're the only person I know that I could shop with without looking....sissy."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Well, I'd be honored. We can go tonight. I know a few places that sell cheap clothes. Cheap as in the price, not the look."  
  
"Great. Chloe, you're the best!" He pulled her into a small hug and then rushed out.

* * *

The bell rang ending the tiring Monday for all the Smallville High students. Clark was sightly nervous about wearing something new to school. He was almost positive everyone would make fun of him. He was also afraid of the attention he would attract. All he wanted to do was fit in. But Whitney had already told him his reputation wasn't too great. Getting a new look couldn't possibly pull it down too much could it?  
  
"Clark!"  
  
Clark turned to see Whitney running towards him. "What's up?"  
  
"I got a problem. When I went to Lana's locker earlier she asked me to meet her on the bleachers after school. She has something really important to tell me," Whitney said with slight panic in his voice.  
  
"Okay...so?"  
  
"So, I don't know what to say to her. Everywhere we go we we're always with at least one other person. I've never been alone with her."  
  
"Whitney, just calm down - "  
  
"You have to come with me."  
  
"What?" Clark excalimed confused.  
  
"You can hide under the bleachers before she gets there and then tell me what to tell her," Whitney said grabbing Clark's shoulder and pulling him towards the football field.  
  
"Whitney, this is insane! Just tell her how you feel!"  
  
It was too late. Already they reached the football bleachers and Whitney hurriedly pushed Clark under them. "It'll only take a second."  
  
'Easy for him to say,' Clark thought. The many beams of metal made it very uncomfortable to him. Be twisted and turned until he was halfway sitting and decided that was as good as it was going to get.  
  
"Lana." Clark turned the metal above him creak as Lana walked up to Whitney.  
  
"Hey," she said kissing him sweetly.  
  
"Let her sit down first." Clark whispered through the bleachers.  
  
"Uh, go ahead and sit down," Whitney stated beckoning Lana over to the spot directly above Clark.  
  
"Thanks." She sat down and so did Whitney. "So, I guess your wondering what I wanted to say."  
  
"Shoot," Whitney said meekly.  
  
"Well," she started. "I've been thinking about our relationship and...well..."  
  
"Our relationship means everything to me," Clark whispered secretly to Whitney.  
  
"Our relationship means everything." Whitney said sincerely.  
  
"To me!" Clark repeated quietly.  
  
"To me!" Whitney quickly added smiling stupidly.  
  
Lana smiled back and then continued. "So, I have something I wanted to tell you for a while..."  
  
"Whatever it is I hope it's for the better." Clark said softly.  
  
Whitney repeated the message and Lana grinned brightly as she grabbed Whitney's hands and then announced, "I think I might.....be falling in love with you."  
  
Clark's mouth dropped and Whitney only just stopped his.  
  
"Uh..." Whitney froze.  
  
Clark sat on the metal bars paralyzed with shock. She loved Whitney? What should Whitney say? Clark didn't know if Whitney loved her. He knew he - Clark - would always love her. He closed his eyes and pretended it had been him to whom Lana confessed her love to. The words slowly flowed out.  
  
As Whitney heard the words, he longingly repeated them to his girlfriend. "I always felt the same way about you, too. I never had feelings for anyone else because everytime I looked into your eyes or watched you in my dreams I knew it was you. It was always going to be you that I longed for."  
  
Lana's eyes filled up tears as she heard these words. She immediately kissed him and wrapped herself in his embrace. "That was beautiful, Whitney."  
  
Clark opened his eyes and felt the sadness fill every inch of him. He lowered his head in deep depression and silently climbed out of the bleachers.  
  
Whitney watched Clark rush away as Lana continued to hug him affectionately.

* * *

A.n. told ya...lol

review pleez!


	5. ChApTeR FiVe

**Undercover** by **_Electric Spyro_**

A.n. not much to say cept - here's the next chapter! enjoy!

* * *

When Chloe and Clark arrived at the mall to begin their search for Clark's new clothes, Clark's mind was still back under the football bleachers watching Whitney kiss and hug the girl Clark had dreamed about four years ago. He was barely consicous of what Chloe was picking out for him. He just knodded and smiled at anything she thought looked nice. Personally, he really didn't care what he looked like anymore. Who did he have to look nice or cooler for? No one. He was just a nerdy farm boy and that's all he was going to be.  
  
After the shopping spree, Clark thanked Chloe for her help and then went home declining dinner. He plopped himself down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
'Why did Lana have to say she loved him?' Clark asked himself miserably. 'It just makes everything worse. Why can't I let go of these stupid feelings I have for her? She's never going to go out with me. Then why do I get these nervous butterflies in my stomache when she walks by? As if there's just this one ray of hope they she may see me as something more then a friend...'  
  
Clark turned onto his side and looked out the window. The pureness of the white moon shined into Clark's room as if trying to comfort him. Telling him that everything was okay. But it wasn't okay. Clark knew it.  
  
'I just have to keep these feelings hidden. Maybe if I forget about them, I won't feel that way about her anymore.'  
  
And so he fell into a light sleep confident that he was going to make Whitney a perfect boyfriend for Lana and Clark's feelings for her would slowly drift away.

* * *

'What have I done?' Clark told himself as he walked reluctantly to school.  
  
He was wearing something Chloe had picked out yesterday and Clark felt all wrong in it. This definitely wasn't him. As soon as he reached the campus, he felt even worse.  
  
Every girl he passed stopped their conversation dead in its tracks when they spotted him. All the guys gave him looks of envy and jealously. Clark swallowed and sped up his pace. 'Just get through this day,' Clark told himself, 'and then kill Chloe.'  
  
"Whoa Clark!" Pete exclaimed as his eyes widened. "Chloe told me she was going to help you with your de-flannel project, but I wasn't expecting this! You _are_ Clark Kent, right?"  
  
Clark smirked sheepishly and walked past his friend. He didn't want to stay in one spot too long because of the hoard of cheerleaders that seem to be tailing him. As he turned the corner, he stopped. Lana was at her locker. Whitney was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Uh....hey," he mummured preparing himself for Lana's reaction.  
  
She looked up and saw Clark - at least, it sounded like Clark - wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with three distinct white stripes running horizontally across the front. It fit perfectly around his massive chest. A pair of jeans covered his brand new black Nikes. She also noticed his hair was trimmed and spiked up a little. He smiled modestly barely keeping eye contact with her.  
  
"Wow, Clark. Nice look," Lana said instead of letting her mouth drop down to the floor.  
  
"Thanks. I don't really feel right though," Clark admited glance over to a group of girls across the hall from him smiling and winking flirtaciously.  
  
"It's a big change. Everyone will get use to it eventually," Lana said shutting her locker and heading towards her class trying to not stare at him for too long. Clark followed her so she decided to keep the conversation going. "So, what made you do it?"  
  
"It was Whitney's idea. Chloe picked out the clothes."  
  
"Oh?" Lana retorted stealing another look at Clark. "And what about the hair?"  
  
"Oh...well...I kind of did that myself." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "You don't think it looks too desperate?"  
  
"Desperate?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark said uncomfortably. "I did it because wanted a change. Not just to have girls chasing me like magnets."  
  
"Just ignore them. They find a new guy to follow every week," Lana explained looking over at a few of her cheerleader teammates. "But, you know, I wouldn't be surprised if that girl you've got your eye on has her eye on you, too."  
  
Lana smiled brightly at Clark and then went into her class. Clark watched her go longingly. As she left, he muttered softly, "Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

In science class that day, Mrs. Armstrong passed out two worksheets that were to be worked on in pairs. Before Clark could even get up from his seat to find a partner, Whitney pulled his desk in front of Clark's with a large grin on his happy face.  
  
"That stuff you told me under the bleachers yesterday worked great, dude! Thank you so much!" Whitney exclaimed as Clark buried his mind in his science book. "Wow, I can't believe it....she's falling in love with me."  
  
"Yeah, that's great," Clark muttered quietly.  
  
"What's your problem? Don't you got like every girl in school staring at you now?" Whitney asked leaning back in his chair slyly and stealing a few answers to the worksheet from the kid next to him.  
  
"Yeah. Which I think is really awkward by the way."  
  
"Why? Because you've never had a girl like you before?"  
  
"They don't like _me_," Clark corrected writing an answer down on his paper (Whitney quickly stole that one also), "they like how I look. I think I'm gonna go back to my old clothes tomorrow."  
  
Whitney looked up unbelievably. "Okay that's a really bad move. Clark, once you enter popularity in high school you can't just jump right out of it. Dude, this is you now. Get use to it. Find a girl. Be happy."  
  
"I don't like anyone that's single." Clark immediately wished he hadn't said that.  
  
"Oh? So you like a girl that's already taken?" Whitney laughed. "Clark, it hasn't even been a whole day in that new look and already you're becoming a player."  
  
"Can we just get these worksheets done, please?" Clark snapped with slight anger. Life sucked right now. It really did. Clark didn't have Lana and now he didn't even have himself anymore. All he wanted was for everything to stop so he could figure things out.  
  
But, from the looks of things, he didn't feel that was going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

review pleez :o) 


	6. ChApTeR SiX

**Undercover** by **_Electric Spyro_**

A.n. here's the next chapter people. n i'm sry i made u do the chant, Charmboy4. lol.

here's chapter 6. enjoy!

* * *

Clark got offers from three different girls to have lunch at their tables before he finally reached Lana and sat down next to her.  
  
"You sure are getting friendly with the ladies of Smallville High," Lana teased smiling.  
  
"Or they're getting friendly with me." Clark poked at his lunch trying to avoiding eye contact with any girl besides Lana. Why did life have to be so confusing? Why couldn't he just kiss her right then and there and get it over with?  
  
"So, any luck with that girl?"  
  
"Girl?" Then Clark realized. "Oh! Oh...not really."  
  
"That's a surprise," Lana said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"So you're trying to tell me that every girl in the entire school likes me....because I wore this stuff?" Clark asked baffled.  
  
"Everyone that I know does. Especially the shirt." Lana decided to stop talking. She was swimming in dangerous waters.  
  
Clark looked down at his black shirt. That was the one thing making him the most uncomfortable. "Really?" He looked up at Lana hopefully. "Even you?"  
  
Lana stared at Clark silently for a moment. If she said yes, it would sound a little awkward since she was with Whitney. If she said no, she'd be lieing. Clark looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I've always thought you were an incredibly nice guy, Clark," Lana admited truthfully. "Your clothes definitely don't change that."  
  
Clark smiled selfconsiously. It wasn't an 'I think you're hot, Clark.', but it was something.  
  
RING RING  
  
"I guess I'll see you around, Clark," Lana said standing up.  
  
"Yeah." Clark then suddenly added, "Maybe we could get together after school and study for that english on Friday."  
  
"Oh, could I get a rain check on that? Whitney and I are going out by the lake to watch the sunset," Lana said with an apologetic face.  
  
"Sure. I-I hope you have fun," Clark retorted smiling fakely.  
  
Lana wisked off to class. Clark sighed realizing that if it was just going to be Whitney and Lana together by the lake, Clark was going to be in the shadows whispering words that he only dreamed he could really say to Lana Lang.

* * *

Clark followed Whitney and Lana as they walked, hand-in-hand, to the small cobblestone bridge that stretched over Crater Lake. 

It was dusk. The sky was blending together every color of the rainbow and the sun rested on the edge of the horizon. Clark couldn't believe how amazingly beautiful it was. From the direct center of the bridge, Whitney and Lana stood awed by the view they witnessed.

Clark looked around trying desperately to find a safe place to coach Whitney. He finally decided on the spot under the bridge would be the best. Slowly, he made his way in the patch of grass between the lake and the belly of the bridge trying not to fall off balance and crash into the water.  
  
"What are you thinking right now?" Lana asked her boyfriend looking at him brightly.  
  
Whitney listened to his friend under the bridge, then said, "I'm thinking how magical it is to be with you."  
  
Lana felt Whitney wrap his arms around her waist from behind her and smiled. "I can't believe we're here...together."  
  
"I - " Something it Clark made him stop. The feeling made him stop. The feeling he'd been pushing away since Clark had spotted Lana on the first day of high school. This was wrong. What was he doing?  
  
Meanwhile, directly above Clark, Whitney stood with his girlfriend in a pregnant silence. Maybe Clark had said something and he just couldn't hear it. He leaned over the edge of the bridge ever so slightly...  
  
"Whitney? Are you okay?" Lana asked concerned.  
  
"Wha? I mean...uh...yeah, I'm perfectly fine...uh...babe." Whitney began to feel nervous. He didn't have a way with words like Clark did. What was Clark doing? Whitney moved a little more towards the railing of the bridge...  
  
SPLOOSH!  
  
Whitney had fallen into the cold waters below in a belly flop. Clark stared at Whitney from his hiding place too shocked to laugh. To make matters worse, Lana came rushing onto the scene on the opposite side from where Clark was.  
  
"Whitney! What - " Lana stopped when she noticed Clark pressed against the bridges stone wall. "Clark? What are you doing under here?"  
  
"I - was just - "  
  
"It's okay, Clark. Save the excuse," Whitney interrupted defeatly as he stood up dripping wet in his soggy clothing. She turned to Lana and said, "I invited him to tag along."  
  
"What?" Lana asked bluntly. "Why?"  
  
"Because he was helping me talk to you. I'm terrible with conversation, so he volunteered to listen in and whisper stuff to me," Whitney paused realizing he looked and sounded absolutely pitiful. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lana stared at him unblinkingly and then turned to Clark. "You offered to do this?"  
  
"....yeah," Clark confirmed meekly not sure of what else he could say.  
  
"You mean," Lana continued obviously growing more angry with each second, "Whitney really didn't think up all that when we were on the bleachers? You were hiding somewhere feeding him fake words of comfort?!"  
  
Clark opened his mouth to say something but Lana stopped him.  
  
"And I thought I could actually trust you." She then turned to Whitney with tears now streaming down her face. "We're through."  
  
"Lana..." Whitney whimpered weakly.  
  
She whirled around and raced away. Clark chased after her but then stopped and shouted, "Wait, Lana! Those words....they weren't fake! That's how I feel about you!....Lana!"  
  
Rain began to fall soaking Clark and Whitney. Whitney remained standing in the middle of the lake while Clark was frozen in his spot in the road that lead out of Crater Lake. The drops of rain beat down on them mercilessly.  
  
Lana continued to run. And run. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want to think about the words she'd just heard Clark scream as she flew away from her problems.

* * *

A.n. only 2 more chapters to go! :O what's gonna happen?! 

actually....i already kno...hehe [ducks as a brick flies toward her] please review! [rushes off to her Secret Lair to hide out until she posts the next chapter]


	7. ChApTeR SeVeN

**Undercover** by **_Electric Spyro_**

A.n. i'm bored n i'm tired. i'm also updating. lol. enjoy!

* * *

For the first time, Clark sat alone at lunch. Lana moved to a table sworming with cheerleaders and jocks. Not once did she even look back at Clark. He swallowed his mouthful of spaghetti and lowered his gaze.  
  
"Hi Clark."  
  
He snapped his head back up only to be met with the blue eyes and the deep red hair of a girl Clark couldn't even remember seeing before. "H-hello...have we met?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm Marta," the girl stretched out her hand and Clark took it. "Mind if I sit here? I just changed my schedule and I had to take a different lunch hour so I don't know anyone very well."  
  
"Oh, go ahead," Clark said moving over so Marta could sit down. "So, if we've never met, how did you know my name?"  
  
"Everybody knows your name, Clark," Marta said as she ate. "All my friends have been talking about your switch in clothes."  
  
Clark took a breath. He was suddenly thrust into a pool of uncomfort.  
  
"Don't get me wrong - it's a great change," Marta admited with a smile as she scanned Clark. Today he was wearing jeans and a deep blue button-down shirt with the top three buttons undone.  
  
"Yeah," Clark said quietly as he continuing eating his lunch.  
  
Marta didn't say much after that. Soon the bell rang cutting Clark loose from the awkward silence he'd been engulfed in.  
  
"Hey Clark?"  
  
Clark looked over at Marta as he stood. "Yeah?"  
  
"There's a football game tonight...at seven. Maybe I can meet you there and we can hang out a little?"  
  
Clark automatically glanced over at Lana who was laughing with her friends. He took a breath and looked at Marta. "Yeah. Sounds like fun."  
  
"Great," Marta exclaimed smiling. As she passed Clark she whispered, "I can't wait."  
  
Clark swallowed and smirked watching her go.  
  
Okay, so she wasn't Lana. She seemed nice. Just when Clark convinced himself that doing to the football game with a girl he just met was the right move, Whitney popped up in front of him. Surprisingly, he had a grin on his face.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Clark asked as he continued walking to his next class.  
  
"I just saw you with Marta. How do you like her?"  
  
"She's...okay," Clark said and then widened his eyes as he looked Whitney. "Wait...did you tell her to ask me out?"  
  
"No, man, I just asked her if she could help you on your rise to popularity. Remember the deal?" Whitney playfully punched Clark in the arm.  
  
"Right," Clark retorted flatly wondering why he even made the deal in the first place."So I sense by the way your acting that you got another girl?"

Whitney's smile slowly faded as he looked towards the ground. "No, not really. I just figure that if I forget about it, I won't feel as stupid. Lana won't talk to me anymore so it isn't that hard to pretend it never happened."

"Yeah, she stopped sitting with me at lunch," Clark explained depressingly

Whitney looked up and then covered up his face with another smile. "Well, maybe the game tonight will help us move on. If we win, we're going to state. But I guess, if you're with Marta, it won't be the game your watchin'."

Clark blushed as Whitney laughed. "Yeah right. I'm not like that."

"Whatever, dude. See ya!" Whitney rushed off the his next class leaving Clark alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Clark, after much comtemplating, decided he should go to the game. Not because Marta would be there smiling at him with that odd smile that made him feel as though she too had X-ray vision, but because the cheerleaders would be there cheering proudly - and Lana was a cheerleader.  
  
The bleachers were crowded with fans and students screaming, shouting, and spending money. Clark made a bee line for the nearest open area next to the cheerleaders hoping to see Lana and maybe even get a chance to talk to her. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he definitely knew he couldn't stand her anger much longer.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the chanting of girls and turned around to see the cheerleaders filing out to their position in front of the bleachers packed with excited fans. He spotted Lana with in a few seconds and was about to walk to her when -  
  
"Clark! You made it!"  
  
Clark felt Marta practically jump onto him. Her hands clasped his forearms and her eyes shot directly into his. Clark felt a little uneasy, but he smiled at her anyway.  
  
Lana caught Clark's smile and her happy chanting ceased as her grin faded. Clark looked over at her and their eyes connected. Marta noticed this and felt jealousy bubbling inside. She threw Lana a back-off-he's-mine look and grabbed Clark's hand. "Come on. It's too loud here."  
  
Lana distastfully watched Clark and Marta disappear behind the bleachers.  
  
"Lana?" She looked over and noticed her cheerleading friend Megan staring at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Lana said unconvincingly and then sighed. "I just saw Clark."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. He takes my breath away too sometimes now he's finally fixed himself up. Of course, I'm dating Curt so I all I can do is dream," Megan admited as tied a red and gold ribbon in her hair. "But I thought you are mad at him and Whitney?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"I am!" Lana corrected blushing. It was wrong for them to play her like that. She had a right to be mad at him!  
  
"Then how come you looked at him like you just did?" Megan asked smiling.  
  
Lana knew why. It was because it had been Clark that had said all those sweet things to her on the bleachers and on the bridge. He had been too shy to tell her himself so he used Whitney as the vessel. She had been angry at Whitney for dating her just to have a girlfriend, but she never really understood why she'd been mad at Clark.  
  
"Go see him. I'll cover for you," Megan said noticing Lana's reaction.  
  
"But he's here with another girl," Lana explained trying to throw the idea away.  
  
"Then get rid of her," Meagn said simply.  
  
Lana looked at her friend unbelievably and then broke into laughter.  
  
"Go!" Megan hissed smiling.  
  
Lana handed her her poms and rushed off to 'save Clark'.

* * *

A.n. next chapter is the last one! please review and i'll update asap!


	8. ChApTeR EiGhT

**Undercover** by **_Electric Spyro_**

A.n. here's the last chapter!!! clananess has arrived!! lol. thanx SO much guys for reviewin! it means alot.

okiedokie. here's the clana u ordered. enjoy!

* * *

"Marta, it's a football game. Everywhere is loud," Clark explained as she pulled him around to the back of the bleachers.  
  
"But it's better here don't you think?"  
  
"You can't even see the players....or the score." Clark looked down and noticed Marta's hands slowly sliding up his chest. He suddenly understood. "Wait a minute, Marta - "  
  
"Shhh." Marta put a finger to his lips. She inched her face towards his.  
  
Clark's heart was racing so fast it felt it was going to explode. He felt Marta breath on his face. The tension was causing Clark to sweat. Suddenly, he felt someone pull him completely around. It was Lana.  
  
"La - !" Clark hadn't even said her name before she pulled him into a full-on kiss on his lips. She wrapped his arms around her waist hastily as Clark stood there wide-eyed feeling as through he was going to faint from shock. Finally, Lana broke the kiss trying desperately to not laugh at Clark's surprised expression.  
  
"What the hell do think _you're_ doing?!" Marta shrieked at Lana.  
  
"I'm kissing my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Lana shot back sturnly.  
  
"Your boyfriend? Get real! Clark came here to see _me_, Barbie!" Marta snapped grabbing Clark's arm. "Why don't you go back to Cheer Land with your stuck-up mini-skirt squad?"  
  
"Marta?" Clark exclaimed suddenly realizing that if he didn't do something quick, Lana was going to turn nuclear on Marta.  
  
"What?"  
  
Clark smacked her sharply on her forehead with his palm and she immediately passed out on the ground.  
  
"Nice," Lana stated looking down on the unconcious Marta. "I was just about to flip her, too."  
  
They laughed and as the laughter faded off into the distance, Clark asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Lana said playing dumb.  
  
Clark hesitated before answering, "Kiss me....and then tell her I was your boyfriend."  
  
"Because," Lana explained smiling, "it just sounded like she was bothering you and I didn't know what else would drive her away."  
  
Clark remembered those words from their encounter with Ryan in the library. He smiled and said routinely, "For a minute there I thought you were serious."  
  
"I was."  
  
Clark dropped his smile and stared at her. His cheeks begin to turn pink. "Y-you...you were?"  
  
"As long as you were serious about everything you told Whitney to say to me," Lana said hopefully.  
  
"I-I was," Clark retorted truthfully. "I never told you in person...because you were so happy with Whitney."  
  
"Maybe I was," Lana explained moving closer to Clark, "but that doesn't mean you should hide your feelings in the shadows."  
  
"I couldn't very well say them straight to your face when you were dating Whitney," Clark said plainly.  
  
"No, but you can now." Lana grabs his hands and squeezed them softly. "What do you think of me?"  
  
"You're a amazing, wonderful, beautiful girl who is naturally smart and talented...." Clark connected with her eyes once again, "and has been in my dreams since the first day of fifth grade." Lana smiled modestly at Clark's words. "So, what do think of me?"  
  
"I think," Lana said loving Clark's expectant look, "you're a very good kisser...even if you were in shock."  
  
Lana laughed wholeheartedly as Clark's cheeks reddened to the color of an apple. She then lifted herself closer advancing on Clark's lips. Clark leaned down savoring the moment...  
  
"TOUCHDOOOOWN SMALLVILLE CROWS!!!"  
  
The crowd behind Clark roared causing the couple to smile and laugh once again. Clark lead Lana back around the blenchers leaving Marta laying forgotten on the grass (hehe).  
  
"If Adam makes this field goal we're going to be tied 7 to 7!" Megan shrieked to Clark and Lana as she clapped her poms together.  
  
Lana watched the game intently as Clark slowly moved his arm around her waist comfortingly.  
  
Adam Nelson, the teams kicker, rushed towards the football with unreal speed and successfully kicked it between the bars. Once again the Smallville Crows exploded and the cheerleaders chanted a cheer.  
  
The teams lined up on the field and the Crows kicked off the ball to the Moundview Wizards (totally made that school up. hehe). It sailed through the air and seemed to fly in slow motion. As gravity pulled the ball back to the ground, Rick McShea, a Smallville Crow who was only in the game because every other team member who normally fufilled is position were home with food posioning, leaped up in the air with all his strength and grasped the football with pride.  
  
"INTERCEPTION!!!!" shouted the announcer with glee and every Crow fan jumped from thier seats screaming happily.  
  
Rick raced towards the in zone. Everything was a complete blur. It seemed like the sound was turned down on the world. His legs carried him to the ten yard line and then he left the ground practically flying to the in zone. He crashed onto the yellow and red painted letters and broke into a huge smile. All his team mates tackled him and screamed his name as time ran out on the clock ending the game.  
  
"TOUCHDOOOWN!!! CROWS WIN 13 TO 7!!!"  
  
The crowd was in a state of euphoria. The cheerleaders cheers were drowned out by the shouts of victory from the fans.  
  
"Woohoo!" Clark screamed happily. He looked down at Lana - Lana Lang, his girlfriend - and grabbed her face with his hands kissing her excitedly. He pulled away and laughed with Lana hysterically surprising even himself with the kiss he'd just gave her.  
  
Rick began to do a victory dance on the field as his fellow team mates shouted the chant from Remember the Titans even doing the moves to it as well.  
  
"We're going to State, baby! It's a miracle!" someone said joyously in the crowd.  
  
"Yeah," Clark said softly gazing at Lana, "it is."

* * *

A.n. i'll upload the epilogue ina sec here....runs off to find the epilogue on her broken-down, hunk-of-junk computer


	9. EpIlOgUe

**EPILOGUE**  
  
When school finally let out for the summer, Whitney and Lana had made up though they did not get back together. Whitney dated three girls within the course of the year - including Lana - and eventually stayed with Jessica Brilly, a girl who was planning on going into the marines to play for college next year.  
  
Chloe got interested in fashion design and was asked by a few other guys (all of them not bad looking) for fashion advice. She also hired Pete, Clark, and Lana as the newest writers for the Smallville Torch which, by the way, never missed a due date or ended up with an empty page ever again.  
  
Pete made it on the football team although he didn't play much. He did take the time to interview Rick McShea for the Torch who, ever since his unbelievable catch, has been talked about more times then Clark.  
  
Clark and Lana of course stayed together. They attended every dance arm-in-arm and every game hand-in-hand. Unless in class, they were inseperatable. During the first few days of summer, Clark and Lana spent every moment in Clark's loft gazing at the stars or on Lana's porch just talking. They never grew bored of each other and promised to never keep their feelings undercover again.  
  
Clark still didn't tell Lana about his secret, but he explained to her that he would tell her when he was ready. After a short disagreement, Lana went along with it hoping for the day when Clark would be ready.

Marta transferred to a different school three days after the regional championship football game. Clark never heard from her again.

And so the story ends....:o)


	10. ThAnK YoU PeEpZ!

ThAnK YOu sO MucH GuYs & GalS....

jessclifton

Charmboy4 - and ur still crackin me up :oP

Smalltowngirl89

bishtawiman

Aciel

twiggirl06

Energeezer

JPHBK

ash-mon89

and ThAnkZ So MUcH To tHe SwEEt MeMbeRs wHo ReaD ThiS ToO (& if u belong to both Sweet and ff.net, i'm puttin both ur pen name as well as ur Sweet name)

GoCLANA

vancy

Angel's Demise

sweetsweetcandy

Jess

LanasRomeo

Lcfan

Li

LanaFromGermany

bored

KKlvr14

chattergirl

Raider

dreamingprincess

Liz

Nicole

smallvillefreak6

Cari

teeeee

And my computer SUX so i'm pretty sure i might have skipped one or two people on Sweet so i'm REALLY sorry and apologize for my idiot computer who can't talk

Ok - YES i AM writing a new fic as of yesterday afternoon. YES it IS a **clana **fic once again and i don't think there are any action scenes in it (at least not yet) so i'll probably end up posting it on Sweet too. For now, it's called **Guidance** but that may change because am a pretty fickle person. lol

ok well i guess that's it. o yea - **_THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU ROCK!!!!_**

i'm out now

- &%%$&**Electric**&%%$**Spyro**%$%(())(&


End file.
